


"I would ask, but I would probably regret that instantly."

by Cyinx



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Cole loves his music, Dee - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Give Nya some love, Have I Mentioned I'm Bad at Tagging?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jay has anxiety, Kai loves his sword, Language, Lloyd just wants to read, Nya is a hydration freak, Nya is a single pringle, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our dorks are gonna have their powers given rather than born with, POVs are gonna be changin, Panic Attacks, Precious Jay Walker, Precious Zane, The secret ninja squad are all dorks except Nya, and finally, and still too cool for our dorks, doo, let him read in peace guys smh, tm - Freeform, tm2, woop, woop dee doo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyinx/pseuds/Cyinx
Summary: So, what happens when Jay, Cole, Kai, Zane, Lloyd and Nya weren't BORN with their powers, but were given them instead? From six legendary objects, known as the golden weapons.Jay has problems with his powers, because they are being controlled mostly by his anxieties and worries.Cole has problems with how his powers work, he can destory the literal earth and  HE DOESNT WANNA DO THAT BY ACCIDENT.Zane struggles not to freeze up his system while also not freezing anyone.Kai, with his temper is trying his best not to set fire to the rain right now. So so hard.Lloyd, with his powers is trying to figure how to actually u s e t h e m.Nya, being a smartass, goes to Sensei Wu to actually learn how hers work and watches the boys struggle in their stupidity.Cole is 6'4Kai is 6'0Nya is 5'9Lloyd and Zane are both 5'8''Pixal is 5'6and poor Jay is 4'9'' (HE'LL GROW.. one day lmao)





	1. Introductions are nice

**Author's Note:**

> Shenanigans occur, Cole is a dweeb, Jay just wants to hide in his biological momma's scarf, Zane and Pixal are being cuties, Nya is becoming cupid and she loathes it, Lloyd is ready to sic Kai on anyone who bothers him at this point, and Kai just wants a reason to use his katanas.

Jay silently groaned, lightly tapping his self-made alarm clock (he's so proud of it). Getting up he grabbed clothing from his dresser and rushed off to the bathroom before his dad could even get a chance of spending hours in the bathroom.

Stripping himself of his PJ's he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Once it was warm he got in, grabbed shampoo and scrubbed it into his mess of dark brown hair. Waiting a few seconds Jay washed the soap out and continued on with the conditioner. He got out of the shower, feeling pretty clean and grabbed a towel, he dried himself off, got dressed in a blue sweater that was a bit to big, skinny jeans and blow drying his hair.

"Bye ma! Bye pa! I-i'll be back later." He called,

"Bye Wispy." He cooed, to the dog that was following him. He put on his orange scarf and headed out the door.

* * *

Cole stared at his phone, he was at the bus stop and was trying to make a new tune using an app he downloaded. But since the app was crappy this proved to be very hard since it didn't really have what he needed. He'd work with it though. The 17 year old pulled off his sleeveless hoodie, his black hair was put in a bun while his bangs with side swept, as usual. He decided to bug Nya.

 

 _Musicalnerd_ : Nyaa

 _MotorcyclesAreMySoul_ : Yeah dork? Also make it quick I'm riding my Motorcycle and it's a red light smh

 _Musicalnerd_ : Shouldn't you be at the bus stop today? (You agreed to ride with me a few messages u p)

 _MotorcyclesAreMySoul_ : f u c k. Hold on I needa turn my motorcycle around lol. Kai's gonna be so pissed once I tell him why.

 _Musicalnerd_ : Don't tell him lmfao Just let him stay pissed and confused.

 

Cole smirked, at the thought of Kai being pissed off at the fact Nya uselessly turned her motorcycle around for no reason.  _But that reason was to not go back on her word, respectable._ He thought.

* * *

Nya turned her motorcycle around, her brother staring at her through his red car's window. Confusion clouding his eyes. Nya raced back to the house, parked her motorcycle. And quickly ran to the bus stop,

"I swear, why does my hair always feel the need to be ruined after I brush it?" She said to no one in particular. Reaching Cole, she quieted her steps and sneaked her way over,

"Hey Nerd." She poked him, the taller jumped before glaring at her. She smirked, "Seems like we're off to a neat start. When's the bus coming?" Cole glared a little longer before replying with a shrug,

"Around 7:30-ish. It's dodgy considering how crazy most of the substitute bus drivers we get. We'd be lucky if we got Mrs. Misako again." He rambled a bit on about the bus schdules before Nya pointed the bus out heading their way. He stopped talking and she decided to make a new subject,

"So any lover boy crushes yet or are we still a single pringle crew?" She smirked, she actually knew fully well of Cole's little crush on their small orange-scarf loving friend but he still had yet to admit that so, might as well tease the guy.

* * *

 

The nindroid technically 'yawned' but it was more of a beeping noise. While his systems were still booting up his 'mom' was squabbling what would be nonsense to a human but perfect sense to the robot,

"Yeah mom, got it." Zane responded once he got done loading all things like the funky tune Despacito and memes like 'dab me outside'. He'd still ask about them just to make sure he didn't miss anything because BOY he didn't want a repeat of yesterday with the plain popsicles. He got dressed, not really needing to wash and headed out, he was wearing his usual sweater vest over a white polo shirt, and jeans. His sneakers had a snowflake on both heels and his pale skin added onto the whole 'silver, blue, white' theme but hey, he wasn't complaining. 

He glanced at the sky and then around him when he started to school, seeing Lloyd he popped up next to his fleshy-friend,

"Whats going my home slice?" He added a bit of tone, he updated himself to sound more human.

"Well for one, no one uses home slice and for two, the usual. Chen's a bitch and so are the kids." The blondie muttered, the white-haired nindroid nodded, he never usually swore but if he did, it'd usually be stating fact that Chen the Cheerleader, is a bitch and so are his friends.

"Well, that's not good. How about you tell me more about your book series- Pixal!" Zane ran over to his girlfriend, the only other one who was built like him and probably better. 

"Zane! How are you today?" The silver-haired girl put her hair up into a messy bun to keep it from getting into her eyes. He smiled,

"Good, though my mom wouldn't stop nagging about things I usually had to do."

* * *

 

Kai got out of his car, a little confused at the fact his sister was going to skip school and most certainly pissed off at that. He headed towards the entrance, his red jacket coating most of his upper half, wearing it was the usual now. Spotting his boyfriend he ran over to Lloyd,

"Okay so, judging by your face you already got bothered by Chen. Do you need a hug yes or no? Kisses are also available." This got Kai a playful shove, and a kiss on the cheek. Lloyd looked at the spikey-haired brunette before saying,

"Yeah, pretty much. So, where's Nya on her motorcycle?" Lloyd looked like he was about to keep from laughing at the sight of Kai shooting him the most serious, dead, look a teenager could possibly get.

"She turned her motorcycle around at a red light which is dumb. I dunno why she was on her phone for a bit before turning." He explained with a huff,

"Skipping school? That's not like her." Lloyd gave a comment before spotting Nya, Cole, Pixal, Jay, and Zane already there,

"Where the fuck- what the fuck- WHOM THE FUCK?" Kai sputtered running over trying to figure out how the heck Nya got to school before him when she turned her BIKE AROUND.

"Magic." Nya simply said giving jazz hands. The group snickered and Kai just sat there with a look of confusion before she explained,

"Cole asked me a few days ago if I could go on the bus and I said 'yeah sure' and then today I realized it was the time I went on the bus so not going back on my word I decided to turn my bike around, race to home, get off the bike securely, get to the bus stop in record time too. Practically all the things you can't do." She held her hand out for a high-five which Cole gladly did so.

~~~~

* * *

 

Lloyd rolled his eyes are his friends usual antics and the group headed to class. Jay making the occasional comment of 'Hurry up guys we're gonna be late!' and then everyone correcting him that classes start at 8:20 and it was 8:00. He was just honestly ready for the weekend already, putting his hands in the pocket of his green hoodie, the blonde entered the classroom and starting reading a book, it was about mythological lore, most specifically, the elemental gods. There were rumored to be six main gods, the gods being

The god of lightning, the god of fire, the goddess of water, the god of earth, the god of ice and the god of life. The legend he was reading so far spoke of how the six gods were powerful, with them owning natural things and such. But, as each grew closer. So did bonds, and that wasn't an Okay thing apparently. So the king of gods made the six break apart and never see eachother again. This bummed out each god in their own way. The God of Earth lost confidence in himself, The God of Lightning became more frightful, the God of Fire was more hot tempered, while the Goddess of Water worked her ways into trying to get the six back together, The god of Life struggled to keep his powers in check, and the God of Ice was frozen solid inside. Due to this, the King of the gods casted 6 golden items, and gave the essences of the six main gods into each weapon. There was a flail, a katana, sword, bow and arrow, spear and hammer. Each contained a specific God's power and each would also give the first person to touch it.

So far, he was intrigued and wondered if he could find all six. It seemed real enough for him to want each. He would have to ask his uncle if the legend was true. It was infact Uncle Wu who had given him the book in the first place when he asked for something to read. He could easily match up the six god's personality with each of his friends. Jay was a fidgety anxious mess, Cole was a low-self esteemed music maker, Nya keeps the group together because she's great like that (GIVE OUR GIRL LOVE), Zane would occasionally freeze up if he didn't know what he was doing, Kai was a little hot tempered, and He honestly didn't know what he was doing.


	2. I'm the MAP, I'm the MaP, I'm the mAP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay loves his dogs, Wisp & Stormbringer. Kai loves his lizard, Flame. Nya loves her turtle, Mizu. Cole loves his cats, Rocky & Slab. Lloyd adores his snake, Draco. Zane surprisingly adores his Arctic Fox, Shard. The six hangout with their pets, and adore them immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lets get this straight. Slab and Stormbringer are older than Wisp and Rocky. So they are laying around more often or found cuddling their owners.

The day went by quickly and the six found themselves collecting their pets and going to Kai and Nya's house. Jay kept Stormbringer off leash while constantly controlling Wisp from running to who knows where. Cole was busy carrying both of his maine coon cats. Kai kept his sight on Flame while Nya pet her turtle. Once they got there, Jay let Wisp off leash and watched the 9 month old puppy run around the other pets, either getting hissed at or growled. It varied and rarely the puppy would actually find a playmate. Stormbringer set her head on his lap as he scrolled through the news and social media,

"So, what's up with everyone? Any adventures for today rather than pet-love?" Kai asked, seeming as Lloyd had his nose buried in a book along with his snake, Jay was taking pictures of his dogs, Cole was hanging around Zane, whose cat, Rocky and fox, Shard were playing while they were petting Slab, and Nya was too busy cooing over how adorable Flame and Mizu looking together. But Kai was bored, and he wanted something to do,

"Well, besides you not paying attention to your pet. Nothing much. But I have completed my book which is amazing. Apparently the six god-" Lloyd had started but was cut off by Nya,

"No one really cares but you nerd." She said jokingly. The others giggled, while Lloyd rolled his eyes,

"But really. There are six weapons that we may find. Heck it says there's a map somewhere! Wait- Nya, Kai didn't your dad say he was given a map a long time ago when he was your ages?" He quickly looked over at the two who slowly nodded,

"Maybe we can ask where he put it!" Lloyd finished excitedly. Kai went over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before giving him a questioning look,

"Don't look at me like that! You said you wanted an adventure!" He whined. Nya nodded,

"Sure dork." She said before heading inside the home. The other five kept playing and looking after their pets. Half an hour later, Nya came back with an irritated look in her eyes and paper in her hands,

"Never ask me to negotiate with my dad  _again_." She mumbled, handing the paper to Lloyd who looked it over,

"Whoa! Guys guys guys! Look at this!" Lloyd exclaimed. Jay, Cole, Nya, Kai, and Zane went over. The pets following in suit. Looking over they saw a map with six weapons pictured in six areas surrounding Ninjago,

"I-i think thi-this is le-leading towards a ba-bad idea.." Jay whispered, the flail caught his eye but he didn't dwell on it. Mind immediately screaming,  _Don't go near these things!_ But, to his amazing Jay Walker luck! He knew he would have to cross the road with no caution like his other friends,

"Cmon Jaybird wouldn't it lead to something exciting?" Cole asked, he knew how to get Jay into doing these things with the others. It was a blessing in disguise sometimes because it meant they wouldn't leave Jay out and they would conquer SOME of Jay's anxiety. Jay shot him a look,

"If-if exciting meant absol-absolutely dange-dangerous then yES!" He softly spoken back,

"I think we should go to Uncle Wu about this." Which got him a couple of looks since they knew the least of Lloyd's family, except for Kai (they ARE dating) and that seemed to be a problem,

"Uncle Who?" Cole tilted his head, and Lloyd rolled his eyes,

"Gather your pets guys, we're heading to Uncle Wu's." The blonde announced.

~~~~

* * *

 

The six made their way to a monastery atop the Moutain and each one of the teenagers except for Lloyd who had unbelievable stamina (fuckin' cheatah. Pun absolutely intended) so when they found themselves there they all sat down with their pets while Lloyd knocked on his uncle's door. The door opened to reveal a elderly man with a gandalf beard (I HAD TO MAKE THE JOKE) wearing a Straw hat and a robe. The man glanced at the teenagers behind his nephew, then said,

"What's the occasion?" The elderly man looked his nephew dead in the eye, who looked back with complete respect,

"Well. Me and my friends and Boyfriend, found this map. It's like the one in the book you gave me." Lloyd explained, Wu blinked in surprise. He had struggled to actually find the map so, it was a surprise that Lloyd, his boyfriend and their friends found it,

"Come in." Wu immediately said, stepping aside.  Lloyd and his snake, Draco stepped in followed by Kai and Flame, Jay, Stormbringer and Wisp, Cole, Slab and Rocky, Nya and Mizu, and lastly Zane and Shard. Zane was busy checking everything out with his fluffy companion while Wu looked the map over,

"How would you all like to become Ninja?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon we'll get into the plot, just let me make jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Nya and Cole would be the best friends that'd usually pull pranks, Kai and Lloyd wouldn't usually do anything lovey-dovey outside of their own privacy because they respect their friends enough not to torture them, Jay would have a stutter but it's not bad. Zane and Pixal would absolutely dump their friends' 100% if it wasn't really necessary to listen to the conversation and Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd all have pets that are secretly dragons gifted to them by their birth parents. uwu


End file.
